


Consequences

by ThisVersionOfUs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Manipulation, but this is gonna get fucked up, ill add more tags as I go, slave Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisVersionOfUs/pseuds/ThisVersionOfUs
Summary: Harry knows Ginny wants him to love her, rather than let her down gently he’s waiting for her to do something stupid and desperate so he can manipulate the situation. He never thought she would go this far but never one to look a gift horse in the mouth Harry decides he could do with a personal whore.I saw a fic on FF.net here Harry took Ginny as a sex slave, through a life debt, and then ended up with a bunch more girls wanting to be his slave. So I thought I would try something similar.Takes place a year after the Battle at Hogwarts, with all students re taking the last year. Most people lived because I am a sap.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit this chapter is more just to set the world, I didn't put too much effort in but promise it will get better aha as the story gets actually going

This summer for Harry really could not have gone any better, the Goblins at Gringotts had written to him asking him to come in and have a meeting regarding his accounts. Turns out that there was a wave of wizards and witches, who were the last of their families, leaving all their property to the boy who lived. Most died soon after the First War and had rather their wealth go to the Savior than some distant relative or the Government. A lot of these wills stipulated that Harry could not receive this money until he vanquished the Dark Lord. 

At the advisement of the Goblins Harry mostly invested in property, both Wizard and Muggle, including the twins’ store which is now expanding to the muggle realm, using only a small amount of magic to make their products stand out from their competitors. Harry used his connections in the Ministry to make sure they didn’t run into any issues about expanding. Their dad was thrilled with the development both because of his love of all things muggle but also because he was working with his sons. 

The Weasley’s and Harry were even closer than ever before. Harry gave them a large portion of the money left to him, making sure they would never need to worry about money again. His excuse was that it was left for those who defeated the Dark Lord and that was not limited to him, they argued of course but Harry was nothing if not stubborn. In the end it was a spell gone wrong by Ginny that meant they had to take the money to fix the burnt down wall. 

School was starting the next day and Harry was currently staying the night at the Malfoy Manor. Lucius had died in the battle but Harry had vouched for both Narcissa and Draco for their role for the light side. In turn they had spent the summer helping him to understand the pure blood world. It amazed Harry how many traditions and old laws are never taught at Hogwarts. It was almost easy to see why Muggleborns and Purebloods didn’t get along! Neither understood each other. Harry had made a point of writing to McGonagall and suggesting it be added to the Hogwarts curriculum, along with expanding muggle studies and adding basic subjects such as Maths and English. She had disagreed with him on the basis that things had been working so far, surprisingly it was Snape who had supported his proposition stating that “clearly it has not been working so far”. It probably helped his case that they were currently stood amongst the rubble of the fallen castle while having this meeting. 

Narcissa knocked on the door of the room Harry was staying in that night. She crept into the room and sat on the bed while Harry sat at the desk, he had been triple checking he had everything ready for his final year at school. “Harry, I’ve spent the summer looking for your family ring but unfortunately it seems to have been lost to time, however I was able to find one that belonged to your Great-Great-Grandfather” with that she placed a small ring box on the table next to Harry. Opening the box Harry’s mouth fell open slightly, it was beautiful and the magic was palpable. “The ring itself is infused with certain protections, it was alert you to any sort of charms and spells placed on objects or food. Most commonly they are used to check for potions in food, I’m sure you’ve seen Purebloods waving their hands over their food before eating it. Anyway I’ll leave you to your packing”. It was clear that she was uncomfortable with being so caring but Harry rushed up and hugged her before she was able to leave the room. Though he struggled to get the words out, his gratitude was clear. Narcissa smiled to herself as she left the room feeling uplifted.

The following day they all boarded the Express, Harry catching up with the Weasley’s on the platform. Ginny hugged him tightly and pressed herself up against him as much as she could while her brother’s rolled their eyes. Harry knew she was desperate to be with him, that she somehow had the idea her family would love her more if she was able to make him one of the family officially through marriage. The fortune he had as well was just a huge bonus for her. Harry wasn’t stupid, he wanted to let her do something stupid before he told her it wasn’t going to happen. It was mean of course but he didn’t really care. He saw every other Weasley as family but her. She had only seen him as a solution to her problems, never as a person.  
The trip passed without incident and soon enough they were all seated in the great hall waiting for the food to be served. Harry waved his ring hand over his food when suddenly the words ‘Love Potion – Ginevra Weasley” Harry was partly impressed with her boldness, apparently she was tired of waiting for him. Unfortunately for her this potion is considered to be similar to the Imperius Curse and such an offence will land the brewer life in Askaban. Those sat next to Ginny at the table quickly stood up and walk away as Hagrid stood down from the main table to grab her. Harry, McGonagall, Hagrid and Ginny all walk quickly to the headmistress’s office. Once they were out of the room, the silence ended and everyone was shouting to be heard. 

“Silence! As you all know this was an unforgivable office by Miss Weasley-“ Ron stood up interrupting Professor Snape.

“She is no longer a Weasley!” Surprisingly Snape didn’t argue simply bowed his head in acknowledgement of this and continued. 

“by Ginevra and as such Mr Potter will decide her fate. She owes him a life debt now and it will be his will which sends her to Askaban”.

Unbeknown to the students Harry had a different plan, “she owes me a life debt, correct?”

“Yes Mr Potter, and if you wish it we will send for the Ministry at once” Ginny was sobbing at this point and begging for her life. Harry configured a ball gag out of a pencil he had in his pocket and strapped it to the girls head to silence her. McGonagall smirked at this, “Mr Potter I feel I must also explain, you own her life now. You do with it what you will she has no rights. If for example you decided against sending her to Askaban she would be at your command.”

“No rights huh?” Harry was mostly mumbling to himself but Minerva hummed in agreement anyway. Harry knew all this of course and had already decided how he would use her but didn’t want to seem too eager. “So a sex slave?” At that Ginny began nodding her head, maybe thinking it would be a better fate to have sex with Harry once a week than Askaban but Harry just smiled at her lack of imagination. 

“Of course Mr Potter, if that is what you wish. I will need to inform the students so they are not shocked by anything they see”. After a quick chat McGonagall left to inform the students leaving Harry and his new pet.

Harry cast a quick spell to remove all Ginny’s clothes but left the gag. “Time to discuss the rules pet”.

**Author's Note:**

> So the next chapter will just be a list of rules because I am too lazy to write that into the story aha.


End file.
